militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
21st Field Artillery Regiment
The 21st Field Artillery Regiment is an Field Artillery regiment of the United States Army first formed in 1916. History The 21st Field Artillery was Constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army. Lineage Constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army as the 21st Field Artillery Organized 1 June 1917 at Camp Wilson, Texas Assigned 12 December 1917 to the 5th Division Relieved 4 November 1920 from assignment to the 5th Division Inactivated 23 September 1921 at Camp Bragg, North Carolina Assigned 24 March 1923 to the 9th Division Relieved 1 January 1930 from assignment to the 9th Division and assigned to the 5th Division (later redesignated as the 5th Infantry Division) Activated 6 October 1939 at Fort Knox, Kentucky Reorganized and redesignated 1 October 1940 as the 21st Field Artillery Battalion Inactivated (less Batteries B and C) 20 September 1946 at Ladd Field, Alaska (Batteries B and C concurrently inactivated at Camp Campbell, Kentucky) Activated 3 June 1948 at Fort Jackson, South Carolina Inactivated 30 April 1950 at Fort Jackson, South Carolina Activated 1 March 1951 at Indiantown Gap Military Reservation, Pennsylvania Inactivated 1 September 1953 at Indiantown Gap Military Reservation, Pennsylvania Activated 25 May 1954 in Germany Relieved 1 June 1957 from assignment to the 5th Infantry Division; concurrently, reorganized and redesignated as the 21st Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System Redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 21st Field Artillery Withdrawn 16 March 1987 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 21st Field Artillery Regiment Distinctive unit insignia *Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 3/32 inches (2.78 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Argent a bend Gules, in base an eagle close of the last gorged with a collar Or bearing a Lorraine cross of the second. On a sinister canton of the second a demi-sun Gold charged with an Aztec banner Vert garnished of the field (for the 3rd Field Artillery). *Symbolism The regiment was formed from the 3rd Field Artillery which is shown on the canton. The red bend denotes artillery support. The eagle with collar, one of the supporters of the arms of St. Mihiel, symbolizes the most important engagement in which the regiment participated. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 21st Field Artillery Regiment on 27 November 1939. It was redesignated for the 21st Field Artillery Battalion on 13 December 1940. The insignia was redesignated for the 21st Artillery Regiment on 30 August 1957. Effective 1 September 1971, the insignia was redesignated for the 21st Field Artillery Regiment. Coat of arms *Blazon *Shield Argent a bend Gules, in base an eagle close of the last gorged with a collar Or bearing a Lorraine cross of the second. On a sinister canton of the second a demi-sun Gold charged with an Aztec banner Vert garnished of the field (for the 3rd Field Artillery). *Crest On a wreath of the colors Argent and Gules, a dolphin embowed Argent. Motto PROGRESSI SUNT (They Have Advanced). *Symbolism *Shield The regiment was formed from the 3rd Field Artillery which is shown on the canton. The red bend denotes artillery support. The eagle with collar, one of the supporters of the arms of St. Mihiel, symbolizes the most important engagement in which the regiment participated. *Crest The dolphin represents overseas service. *Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 21st Field Artillery Regiment on 5 February 1921. It was amended to correct the blazon on 20 May 1921. It was redesignated for the 21st Field Artillery Battalion on 13 December 1940. The insignia was redesignated for the 21st Artillery Regiment on 30 August 1957. Effective 1 September 1971, the insignia was redesignated for the 21st Field Artillery Regiment. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 21st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 2nd Battalion 21st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 21st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 21st Field Artillery Regiment * 5th Battalion 21st Field Artillery Regiment * 6th Battalion 21st Field Artillery Regiment (United States) Campaign Participation Credit World War I: St. Mihiel; Lorraine 1918 World War II: Normandy; Northern France; Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe Vietnam: Defense; Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970; Sanctuary Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase VII; Consolidation I; Consolidation II; Cease-Fire Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined Decorations Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for PLEIKU PROVINCE Valorous Unit Award for FISH HOOK Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for VIETNAM 1967 Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for SOUTHWEST ASIA 1990-1991 See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * U.S. Army Coast Artillery Corps * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3427 External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 021